Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: '''Name: ' Rank: ' '''Appearance: ' '''Personality: History: ''' '''Family: Extras: Please remember to add your signature at the end of your entry. If you don't, your cat will be disregarded. *Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! Leave Your Cats Below Here *Name: Robinkit *Discription: black tabby tom with green eyes. http://t0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSXBRL09P9LCTQcHssFtZ31aEW1qa45Dl57r40xWcrs7ZvW5VJSCzQoMo0 *Personality: wise, kind and a bit arrogant. *Family: Mother: Dappleforce, Father: Duststripe *Sister:Creamkit *History: clan-born *Extras: no *---- *Name: Creamkit *Appearance: cream colored she-cat with ice blue eyes *Personality: funny, sweet, and kind *Family: Mother: Dappleforce, Father: Duststripe, Brother: Robinkit *History: clan-born *Extras: no Written for Cinder. '''Approved! -- Rainy Talk Blog 16:45, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Name: Moonheart Rank: StarClan cat Appearance: A white, short-furred cat with light blue eyes Personality: Sweet, goofy, and supportive History: Born with a heart full of kindness and as big as the Moon is how this StarClan cat earned her name as a kitten. While trying to save a black kit in the Alley, she was killed by a rogue. When she arrived in StarClan, she vowed never to let Darkkit out of her sight. Family: Roseheart (Younger sister.) Extras: None. Name: Roseheart Rank: StarClan cat Appearance: A rose-red, short-furred cat with green eyes Personality: Always jealous of her older sister Moonheart. History: When Roseheart was a kitten, she became more and more jealous about her older sister getting what she wanted - a dream. So in the alley, she killed her sister, hoping she would never visit. But , in the Alley battle, upon seeing her sister and realizing she was in StarClan, she decided to go and join her. So now Roseheart is watching over Darkkit with her sister, no longer jealous. Family: Moonheart (Older sister.) Extras: None. Name: Rosefur Rank: Rogue/Warrior Appearance: A short-furred, light red cat with blue, kind eyes Personality: Kind, always ready to help a friend in need, and, like Moonheart, supportive History: Born a rogue, Rosefur wandered about NightClan, looking for a way to escape Roseheart. Upon seeing Roseheart fall, Rosefur knew she was finally free and rid of the jealous cat. She lives on as a warrior of NightClan. Family: Unknown Extras: A spark of courage in her eyes and extra sharp claws. Name: Skywhisker Appearance: she can switch her appearance from a beautiful tawny blue she-cat with green and blue eyes to a silver and white tabby she-cat with blue and green eyes. Personality: sweet, funny and always on top of things. History: She belonged to a man who was a scientist. He had two other cats named Zap and Bolty, she was known as Sky. Then she was white with her blue and green eyes. She, Zap, and Bolty, all hung out in the lab. One day there was an explosion, which left all three cats super-natural in some way. Zap could send electricity through his paws, Bolty could summon storms, and control the weather, and Sky got the ability to switch her appearance. She later lived with Zap and Bolty in the woods for a while. She later had Zap's kits. One of the kits died, the other was a tom that could switch appearance's and send sparks from his paws. Soon, Zap took his son, Sparky, to live with another twoleg. Soon after, Sky had two kits with Bolty, twin girls who could control the weather. Bolty took the girls, Claire and Whisper, to the neighboring house of Zap. Sky continued living as a loner and soon got excepted into NightClan as a Warrior. Family: Mate: Zap (Formerly), Bolty (formerly), Kits: Sparky, Claire, Whisper. Extras: she can change her pelt appearance. Cinder Talk 03:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Cinder? Before I accept this, you're gonna have to change the history and pick one appearence. Sorry!{Mistybird Talk Name: 'Flowerblossom '''Rank: ' Warrior '''Appearance: ? Personality: Happy, gentle, yet fierce. Friendly. History: Kittypet born. Family: unknown Extras: small, pretty, gray-and white she-cat. Approved! And appearance is what you put in extras; how she looks. :D Rainy Talk Blog 17:38, June 23, 2013 (UTC) TANGLE WANTS AN ELDER! Name: Sunstorm Rank: Elder Appearance: Ginger tabby she-cat with white patches due to old age. Personality: Loves kits. Pretty much loves everyone. She is the most friendly elder you could meet. History: She once trained as a Medicine Cat Apprentice, but quit to be a Warrior. Family: N/A Extras: She has a small part of her tail missing, but won't tell anyone why. 11:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC) And may I say, NightClan looks beautiful. Approved! ~Misty Name: Rowankit Rank:Kit Appearance: A sleek, pale she-cat with sea-blue eyes. Personality: She is a brave cat who likes to investigate her environment but she can throw a large fit. History: Clan-born Family: Dead Extras:None -Creekstone12 ''Approved! '''Rainy '' Talk Blog 02:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Name: '''Rivertail Rank: Queen Appearance: A silver coated she-cat with gorgeous blue eyes. Personality: Friendly, protective, secretive. History: Originally a loner, Rivertail came into NightClan as a queen, holding an unknown tom's kits. Family: Moonheart (Brother) Extras: None. -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 19:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ''Approved! '''Rainy '' Talk Blog 02:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Jetfeather Rank: Loner/former warrior Appearance: Black she-cat with dark brown/black eyes, a white neckruff and tailtip. Personality: Eccentric, has an acerbic/dry sense of humour, has a low self-esteem, blunt, shrewd, relatively serious, gets caught up in a lot of things, thinks about a lot of random things History: She used to be a warrior, except left the Clan after hearing a group of cats whispering mean things about her. Family: Unknown Extras: She used to be a rogue, then became a warrior, then a loner. ' ' ''' Accepted~ Name: '''Star Rank: Loner Appearance: A ginger, fire-coated she-cat with bright yellow eyes. Personality: Mysterious, timid, hot-headed, eco-friendly. History: Star was abandoned by her parents when she was only six moons old. She struggled to find food, but learnt the ways to live. Family: Unknown Extras: None. -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 15:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) name: leafwish Rank queen appearence: jet black cat with dappled of silver an green eyes personality: happy peepy and good in a crisis history: was a loner by the name of wish but feel in love with Greenleaf who is now dead she was expecting his kits, found out about his death, Then joined nightclan family; mate: greenleaf kits: heck if she knows there not even born yet! Extras none Lulerb03